The Last of Each
by theonlyliverpoolninja
Summary: What if Rose chose to give the 'Last Dalek' a differant order. Could the 'Last of the Time Lords' help the 'Last of the Daleks'.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who franchise or any characters from it.

All OC's have been created by me and as such I own the rights to them.

This story is a work of fan creation and will not be used for monetary gain.

"Example" – Normal speech

"**Example**" – Dalek speech

"EXAMPLE" – Anger

'Example' – Thought/Exemplum

"_Example_" – Other languages as expressed

*Example* - Sound Effect

The Last Of Each

Chapter 1: Orders and Memories

31st October 2012 9:05 EST The Bunker, Utah, Earth

'The Doctor' faced the 'Dalek' across the mound of rubble from the ceiling. Rose standing next to it. It had just instructed her to give it orders for suicide, rose looked sick at the mere thought. Staring at the creature sitting in the segmented casing, It's tendrils reaching for her.

"But how can you just order me to say that, just ordering your death, its sick."

"**No.**" It responded. "**Sickness is these emotions I feel, I have thoughts and with thoughts come fear. I feel joy at this light and fear at 'The Doctor's' presence, secure in my armour and inquisitive at the universe in this time, these are not soldiers emotions. Even now my hate is leaving me. So please help me. Order my destruction."**

"No I can't, there must be a better way." She looked to 'The Doctor'. "Why can't we help him 'Doctor', there has to be some way."

At the desperate look in her eyes the 'Time Lord' stopped to think. There had been cases of new genetic beings that had gone on to benefit the universe, all with the proper nurturing. But then there were ones like the 'Daleks' whose nurturing had been towards violence, an entire race bred to destroy. But maybe with just the right touch this Dalek could find and explore its new emotions, maybe it would travel with him. Finally a constant companion, one whose geniuses would match his own, one who understood the loneliness. With that thought 'The Doctor' dropped the gun and spread his arms wide.

"Come with me." He pleaded. "Don't destroy yourself, were the last of us, the last 'Time Lord' and 'Dalek'. If we cant fix all the damage each of our peoples have done then what's the point of us being here. Maybe the 'T.A.R.D.I.S.' pulled me here for that reason. So that we could change the universe. There are so many places to go, so many things to see, don't be just another soldier. We might even meet more of you we can save. So please come with me." The 'Dalek looked at him and from the body of the battle armour and oozed.

"Please listen too him." Rose said, kneeling down to look the squid like creature in its one eye. "He really can help you, I've only been with him a short time and he's helped me see a whole new side of life. Please let him help you." This time the 'Dalek' shifted his gaze to her.

"**He tried to exterminate me. He exterminated every other 'Dalek'.**"

"Yes I did, but not only did all the 'Daleks' perish but so did the 'Time Lords', I would do any thing to save them but I cant. And because of there deaths I judged you. I never thought a 'Dalek' capable of any other emotions. Just the same way I couldn't see my self capable of this one."

"**And what is that 'Doctor'**" came the grinding computerised tone, mixed with the creatures rasping voice.

"Forgiveness." The man said simply. "I wish to forgive you for the wrongs committed by you and your people. Can you find the emotions to forgive me and my people."

The 'Dalek' looked between Rose's hopeful face and the look of sorrow on 'The Doctors'. With a series of clicks its armour started to close. The creature was hidden from sight by the golden armour and weapons.

"**I will not take orders from you 'Doctor'**" The mans face fell but it became curious as it swivelled its attention to his companion.

"**You Rose Tyler shall give me orders. Order me to do what you will and I shall comply.**" Rose blinked. This 'squid-thing' that had killed numerous soldiers and civilians across the base, probably the whole galaxy, before it fell to earth that is. Yet here it was, entrusting its life to a human. No, not its life, something far more important to the 'Dalek'. Its orders. She had a sudden urge to tell it to destroy itself. But what would that make her, she'd be no better that the creature when it killed because of hate. It wouldn't be right and if 'The Doctor' had taught her anything it was to not be prejudice.

"Alright, you still want orders from me, well then follow these." She leaned towards the 'eye-stalk' until her face was bathed in the blue light. "You will sneak down to the vault and wait by the 'T.A.R.D.I.S.' for us. Then we will travel and try to get you used to these emotions your feeling. Then we can travel the stars together. You, me, 'The Doc' and the 'T.A.R.D.I.S.'.

If it was possible for the armour show any emotion she was sure it would show shock. She had just asked it to travel with the greatest enemy of its people. She turned to face 'The Doctor' to see his reaction, it seemed to be a mix between revulsion at the idea and pride at her decision. The doctor lowered his arms and faced the 'Dalek'.

"Well 'Mr Dalek'" He said forcing a cheery smile onto his face. "If your coming with us you going to need to let me deactivate your weapon, my ship doesn't like armed killing machines for some reason-"

"OI" Yelled Rose, deliberately interrupting the doctor. "Play nice or I'll take your 'screwdriver' away from you." She looked back to the 'Dalek'. "And could you please turn your gun off or something like that."

The 'Dalek' looked at his weapon before responding.

"**Weapon power feed reducing.**" There was a grinding noise from the weapon, it seemed to rotate before falling limp. "**Weapon inactive. Orders?**"

Rose looked at the 'ray gun' then back to 'the doctor'. His face had taken a more a relaxed countenance, this reassured her that the weapon was deactivated. Turning to the armoured death machine she squared herself up and put her hands behind her back. Giving her best intimidating glare she stared directly into the 'eyestalk'.

"Right 'Mr Dalek', your first order is to report to the 'T.A.R.D.I.S.'. It's on the fifty-third floor just down the way from the cage, you will proceed there secretly and hide until we arrive. Understand soldier?" She gave the entire speech in the tone of voice that a general would use to address there troops. She held her posture while waiting for the creature's response.

"**Confirming new commander. Rose Tyler, Supreme Commander of the 'Dalek' race. Proceeding with new orders.**" The metallic staccato bark of the armour's speaker relayed the 'Daleks' decision. The golden battle chassis turned and retreated the way it came. Rose turned to 'The Doctor' and grinned.

"To many middle of the day war films on 'I.T.V.', when I was ill and off school I'd watch them" she said as 'The Doctor' gawped at her command and poise. She giggled at the look on his face before continuing. "So how are we going to stop Van Staten from seeing the 'Dalek'." This time 'The Doctors' face turned serious.

"All the cameras on this floor will have stopped working when he fired his weapon." His hands started to wave in large motions to illustrate his words. "A 'Daleks' weapon contains many kinds of energy. Each is meant to react violently when it comes into contact with a different element or state of matter. There's electrical, thermal, and nuclear, it even causes fission to create explosions." He pointed to the hole in the concrete roof. "That's why the concrete exploded outwards, it split a few atoms in the centre of the beam coverage and the heat and energy expanded." Anger started to creep into his voice. "Not only that they can choose what to use, I saw 'Time Lords' in the last war boiled, electrified and blown apart, all in the learning more efficient ways of killing us." He slumped to his knees, rose ran to his side but he kept talking, now his words filled with sorrow. "I spent a month captured and chained to a wall. They kept me alive to watch it all, the man who had stopped the 'Daleks' unable to help his friends, his elders, his family. Can you see now why I tried to do what I did? Please help me change it. Please." He cried uncontrollably into Rose's arms. She held him tightly not willing to let go.


End file.
